honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talbott Station
Talbott Station was a Royal Manticoran Navy naval station established after the discovery of the Lynx Terminus of the Manticore Wormhole Junction. Its headquarters was located at the Spindle System, seat of the Constitutional Convention of the Talbott Quadrant, declared the capital of that state. ( , ) Area Talbott Station's area of responsibility initially was the entire Talbott Cluster, including systems that established the Talbott Quadrant, the Lynx System itself with the Lynx Terminus. After the Battle of Monica, responsibility for the Terminus was transferred to the Task Force 14, Home Fleet however. Commanding Officer The first Commanding Officer of the Talbott Station was Rear Admiral Augustus Khumalo, who was promoted to Vice Admiral after the Battle of Monica. Staff * Captain Loretta Shoupe – Chief of Staff * Commander Ambrose Chandler – Intelligence Officer Captain Victoria Saunders – CO, [[HMS Hercules|HMS Hercules]], Vice Admiral Khumalo's flag captain. Attached and subordinated forces * initially, before the Talbott Quadrant was established, a combined forcenamed Task Force Talbott probably including: ** the Lynx Terminus pickettwo relatively modern destroyers and one elderly light cruiser - until the Battle of Monica, after which responsibility for the Manticore Junction terminus was transferred to the Home Fleet ** the capital picket - state before the Battle of Monica: *** [[HMS Hercules|HMS Hercules]] (SD) *** [[HMS Devastation|HMS Devastation]] (CL) *** [[HMS Intrepid|HMS Intrepid]] (CL) *** [[HMS Victorious|HMS Victorious]] (DD) *** [[HMS Ironside|HMS Ironside]] (DD) *** [[HMS Domino|HMS Domino]] (DD) ** [[HMS Hexapuma|HMS Hexapuma]] (CA) - sent off after the Battle of Monica ** the "Northern Patrol", including probably [[HMS Reprise|HMS Reprise]] (DD) in the Pequod System ** the "Southern Patrol" - 15 ships before the Battle of Monica, covering TillermanTillerman picket after the Battle of Monica: * Commander Wesley Cramer's command: HMS Devastation (CL), HMS Inspired (CL) and HMS Victorious (DD) * Captain Jerome Conner's command: two battlecruisers of the Battlecruiser Division 106.1, Talbott and Dresden Systems, including: *** [[HMS Warlock (CA-277)|HMS Warlock]] (CA) - called from Dresden System by Captain Terekhovearlier in Spindle and Tillerman, sent off after the Battle of Monica *** [[HMS Vigilant|HMS Vigilant]] (CA) † *** [[HMS Gallant|HMS Gallant]] (CL) † *** [[HMS Audacious|HMS Audacious]] (CL) † *** [[HMS Aegis|HMS Aegis]] (CL) *** [[HMS Janissary|HMS Janissary]] (DD) † *** [[HMS Javelin|HMS Javelin]] (DD) † *** [[HMS Rondeau|HMS Rondeau]] (DD) † *** [[HMS Aria|HMS Aria]] (DD) *** [[HMS Inspired|HMS Inspired]] (CL) - probably ** the service squadron - main forces stationed in the Spindle System probably: *** [[HMS Petard|HMS Petard]] - ammunition ship *** [[HMS Holocaust|HMS Holocaust]] - ammunition ship *** [[HMS Volcano|HMS Volcano]] - ammunition ship, before the Battle of Monica stationed in the Montana System, to support the "Southern Patrol" *** [[HMS Ericsson|HMS Ericsson]] - repair ship, before the Battle of Monica stationed in the Montana System, to support the "Southern Patrol" *** [[HMS White|HMS White]] - repair ship * Tenth Fleet - created following the formation of the Talbott Quadrant, including also initially deployed forces * the fourteen system defense forces in the Talbott Quadrant, to be strenghted with modern LACsinitial planned deployment: Prairie, Celebrant, and Nuncio and integrated with the RMN, including: ** the Rembrandt System Navy, as well as relatively strong naval forces of the former members of the Rembrandt Trade Union - Prairie, Redoubt and San Miguel. ** the Spindle Space Navy ** the Montana Space Navy ** the Nuncio Space Force References Category:Royal Manticoran Naval Stations